


I-Chaya

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: It is typical for young Vulcans to be given a member of another species that the child is tasked with caring for, in order to teach responsibility and emotional control. (Or, sehlats are fluffy and so are you.)





	I-Chaya

Jim let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t trade his post for the world, but he couldn’t deny that sometimes it took its toll. Between everything that had happened and all the time Bones kept him cooped up in sick bay afterward, he’d hardly had a moment alone with his first officer in weeks. But all that was behind him now. Jim was finally free to sleep in his own quarters and he’d wasted no time taking full advantage of it. He and Spock were conveniently given the same shift off, and were now comfortably ensconced in the Captain’s quarters.

Spock was lying flat on his back in his usual spot exactly two standard units right of the center of Jim’s bed. Jim could feel the Vulcan’s chest rise and fall with each slow, steady breath. Were Spock human, his heart would have been beating in Jim’s ear. As it was Spock’s heart beat out a distant rhythm. Jim could almost feel him falling into a meditative trance, and Jim himself soon began to doze.

The soothing presence had nearly lulled him to sleep when Spock's voice startled him into awareness - something about young Vulcans. Jim’s tired mind protested as he forced himself back from the verge of unconsciousness. It was such a rare thing for Spock to talk about his childhood on Vulcan, Jim refused to miss it just for a little shut-eye.

Spock continued, his voice quiet and distant, “... to be given what, on Earth, you would call pets; members of another species that the child is tasked with caring for, in order to teach responsibility and emotional control. I was not tasked with the care of such a creature, however my father had a sehlat with which I formed a bond. When I suffered from bouts of untamed emotion, I frequently turned to I-Chaya for solace.” His voice grew even quieter until his words faded to silence.

Jim hoped Spock hadn’t embarrassed himself into stopping, but it wasn’t a surprise. He struggled to find the right words to say to help, or at least lighten the mood.

However, before Jim was ready to speak, Spock abruptly concluded, “Despite the clear chemical differences, I have found similarity between your hair and I-Chaya’s fur.”

Only then did Jim notice the soft weight of Spock's chin resting against the top of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tkhstb's comic (http://tkhstb.tumblr.com/post/97757048439/fluffy).
> 
> In related news, I now have a Tumblr, where I post little stories like this! I also take questions and am accepting writing prompts! Check it out at vtsuion.tumblr.com!


End file.
